10 Reasons Why I married Oliver Wood
by justcrazyobsessed
Summary: If you can't have love then you might as well settle for money and looks, right? Hermione tells why she gave up on Draco after so many years. ONE SHOT!


10 Reasons Why I Married Oliver Wood

**1) My friends like him.  
2) He's kind and caring. He always puts me first.  
3) He's so handsome and charming. 4) He loves me with all his heart.  
5) My friends like him.  
6) Everything he does is sincere.  
7) He has been very loyal to me.  
8) He has a set career, not being home too much so I have a lot of time alone.  
9) He was a Gryffindor and everyone expected me to.  
10) My friends like him.**

Not good enough? Well what were you expecting?

Oh. I get it. You thought I was going to say... "The Number One reason I married my husband is because...I love him!"

That's what you thought, isn't it?

I wish that were the case. You see, I never cared for Oliver the way he cared for me. He even knew that. He knew I could never give him my heart but he said, he TOLD me, "I just want the chance to make you happy, Hermione. I don't need you to love me back. I just want to take care of you."

Of course when he asked me to marry him I said no. We weren't even dating really.

I was in a 'rut' as he calls it. I was seeing someone who I could never really be with publicly so of course I couldn't actually be in a relationship with Oliver. I wasn't about to have two boyfriends.

So Oliver and I kept it simple. We shagged. I didn't even enjoy it half the time. I just needed something to keep me busy, to keep my mind off things. He offered that to me.

But then he had to muck it up. He just HAD to fall in love with me.

I should have known. Nothing is ever simple.

He told me he loved me. I laughed.

But it wasn't a laugh of humor. It was one of pity. I pitied him for falling for me because I knew I was a worthless case.

He didn't care. He said he could offer me security and companionship. I told him I could offer him nothing.

But you don't want to hear about my relationship with Oliver, do you?

You want to know just WHO this other man is and what happened between us. Am I right?

Of course I am. I usually am. You know what he used to call me back in school?

Know-It-All-Granger.

Bookworm-Granger.

Teacher-Pet-Granger.

Mudblood-Granger.

That one was the worst. It was the most common one and it hurt the most. Why? Because I couldn't change it. He was right and I couldn't do anything about it. I couldn't change my blood. I couldn't get new parents.

I was a mudblood, born of muggles and raised among them. He was a pureblood, born of wizards and brought up in a magical atmosphere.

I still don't get how it worked between us.

He taunted me endlessly... and I fought right back. That was how we got together.

**CHAPTER 1: My friends like him.**

It was fourth year. I met him in the library. I wanted to settle it between us so we planned to meet there. I knew Madame Pince well and I knew that between the hours of 12 noon and 1 p.m., she would not be in the library. It was her lunch hour.

So we met there and locked the door behind us. He approached me and said my name. Not Hermione. Granger. He never did use my first name. Not even in the end.

"Granger," he said. "Let's get this done with. How do you suppose we settle it?"

I greeted him. I said, "Good afternoon, Malfoy," with mock kindness. "Nice to see you too."

He was angry by my response. He told me to stop with the pleasantries. "I don't fancy being stuck here with you for too long."

"It's the only way to do it," I informed him.

He was confused.

"We have to spend about thirty minutes with one another. That's how long it'll take for us to complete the spell."

What spell, you ask? Well that was simple. I had read about a spell in a book from the restricted section that made people indifferent towards each other.

What that means exactly is that we would pass each other in the hall and not even notice one another. As we sat in class, he wouldn't even know I was there.

So we began to prepare for the spell. The problem was that we had to be in a very compromising position. Our hearts had to be as close as possible to each other. That meant we had to embrace. Draco Malfoy and I never had embraced before. But the spell said it was necessary since the hate we felt for one another came from the heart. The spell would take the hate out and leave nothing behind. Not hate. Not love.

Indifference.

We didn't really feel like standing there in an embrace for half an hour so instead he sat down on a chair. He told me I should sit on him. I did. It wasn't very comfortable but I didn't feel like standing either so I sat down on him and rested my chest against his.

We started the spell but of course, the two of us being who we were, we started fighting in the middle of it. "Can we hurry this up, Granger?" he asked. "I don't have time for this."

"You are far too impatient."

"Well I wasn't the one who suggested this in the first place."

"Well what do you suppose we do about this? We've been fighting like cats and dogs and it's got to stop. We get detentions at least once a week and I can hardly pay attention in class with you always starting fights with me."

"Maybe I wouldn't start fights with you if you would just leave me the hell alone."

"I think you need to shut it. I want to get this over with as well and we can't truly do this until we both shut up and relax. You need complete silence."

He sighed and shut up but the silence only lasted about five minutes. His face was buried in my hair and he growled in frustration. "How can you even stand to be seen in public with hair this bushy and horrible? Why can't you be like other girls and use a bloody straightening spell? Even a cute curling charm would be nice. And if you didn't know any of those, I know that muggles have straightening contraptions and what not. How can you live with this hair?"

"How can you live with being such a prick? Maybe, if you took the time to notice, you'd realize that I could care less about superficial stuff like that."

"Well then how do you expect a guy to ever fall for you?"

"If a boy ever falls for me, I want it to be because he likes ME, not my looks."

"Good luck with that. I doubt you'll ever find anyone that would like you for more than your body. If you want a guy to fall for your personality than you'd better stop being the insufferable know-it-all and learn how to be sexy."

"I don't want to be sexy. And besides, it seems that my personality has worked its charms on SOMEone."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I was always told that when a boy teases you and picks on you incessantly, it's because he likes you and doesn't know how else to show it."

That shut him up alright. He sat there for a whole five minutes in silence. "I don't fancy you," he finally said, obviously trying to convince himself more than me.

"I think you're lying to yourself."

"You're wrong."

"Am I?"

"Yes."

"I don't think so."

"Well you are."

"No I'm not."

"Are too!"

"Am not."

"Are too!"

"AM - NOT!"

"FINE!" he shouted as he pushed his lips up against mine in a desperate attempt to shut me up.

Our hearts were beating so fast that I thought they were going to burst. There was nothing gentle about that kiss. Passion is never gentle.

But from then on, there was no denying that we had feelings for one another. Our feelings of hate were actually just building up feelings of passion and lust.

We met in secret all the time. Why in secret? That's easy to answer.

Because my friends hated him.

**CHAPTER 2: He's kind and caring. He always puts me first.**

Draco and I went on our first date in the middle of fourth year. It was Christmas holidays and we had the whole school to ourselves. Everyone had gone home except for the professors, a few first years, and some more students with bad home lives. Draco and I got permission to go into Hogsmeade. The professors were just happy to see us getting along.

So we went to the Three Broomsticks and got a seat in a dark corner. "What are we doing together, Granger?" he asked me. As if I had all the answers. He was clearly delusional.

"I was hoping you could tell me," I replied, taking a sip of my butterbeer.

"You're all wrong for me. You're a mudblood."

"You say that as if it's a new development."

"It's just wrong," he said finally, drinking his pumpkin juice. "I can't stand you. You're everything I would never want in a woman."

"That's good to know," I replied sarcastically, getting very angry.

"You're an insufferable know-it-all and you hang around with freaks like Potty and Weasel. I don't see how this is going to work."

"Maybe it won't."

"But you think it will?"

"I think if you stop being an arse, we could talk and find out if we have something in common."

"Other than lust, I bet the answer will be a no."

"You're such a wanker sometimes."

"I never said I was a nice person. I would never even pretend to be. Besides, I'm just pointing out the truth. We - don't - get - along!"

"Thank you Captain Obvious!"

"Let's just snog. We're good at it."

"Call me crazy but I'm not quite in the mood to snog right now."

"Well the more we talk, the more we hate each other."

"Tell me something I don't already know."

"Just snog me already!"

"Are we going out or just snogging? I don't just snog people. I usually need the boyfriend status first!"

"No status. Let's go back to the school." So we did. We went back to Hogwarts and went up to his room. No one was there to spot me so I got in no problem.

That's when I lost my virginity. We were snogging on the Slytherin Common Room couch and one thing led to another. As soon as he climaxed, he stopped. I didn't even orgasm. It then occurred to me.

Draco Malfoy is a selfish git who only cares about himself!

Who knew?

**CHAPTER 3: He's so handsome and charming.**

I noticed the first night I was with Draco that he was gorgeous and I would never be able to settle for anything less. His hair was this bleach blonde that hung in his eyes and I loved to play with it when he was asleep. He would have hated me had he known that I played with it. He was so bad, like a girl, when it came to his hair.

It was insane. He told me once, "It's the only thing I have in my life to be proud of." I still don't get it.

"It's just hair, Draco," I informed him. "If it gets a little greasy or something, it's okay. Life will go one."

"That's why your hair is a bush and mine is on the cover of witch weekly ever other issue, Granger," he told me. Nothing like a caring boyfriend.

By the start of fifth year, Draco and I had gotten in a real relationship (in secret of course). Everything was so routine for us. The sneaking out late at night, the use of contraceptive charms... even the fighting after the sex.

By that time, Draco had gotten very good in bed and was able to pleasure me in ways I could have never imagined. To this day, no other lover has ever been able to compare.

The greatest thing about shagging Draco was watching him while he thrust into you. He made the most gorgeous faces. It was the only time he let down his guard and showed what he truly was and how he truly felt. I could see the pleasure and lust right in his eyes. It was hypnotizing.

I could never settle for a new lover who didn't have some sort of outer beauty. Let's face it. I compared everyone to Draco and though no one could ever truly compare, I wasn't about to lower my standards. There had to be a second best out there somewhere.

The bad thing about Draco was that he was never very charming. He never said any of the right things. He was so brutally honest. "I'm not in the mood to shag tonight," he would tell me sometimes. "I'm too tired. Maybe you could give me a blowjob," he would suggest on nights like those. "That would be nice and relaxing."

Or then there were those nights when I was actually too tired to shag and then it was, "I'll SETTLE for you giving me a blowjob then, I guess." Can you believe the nerve?

But for all of his faults, he always made up for it once the clothes were gone and it was just him and me, the way nature made us. Sometimes we just sat in his room and talked without clothes on after sex because it seemed to be the only way I could get him to be even the slightest bit polite. Those were the best moments in our relationship.

But I always wished that for all his handsomeness, he'd at least have SOME bit of charm in him. It would have made all the difference.

**CHAPTER 4: He loves me with all his heart.**

It wasn't all about sex with Draco though. He liked to spend time with me. He would take me to countries I had never been before, (places where no one would know me), and we would actually be able to go out in public. It was wonderful. I even got to go and watch some of his Quidditch practices as long as I put a disillusionment charm on myself so no one could recognize me.

After I went to his practices, we'd go get something good to eat at some of the most top notch restaurants in the world. My favorite place to eat was always New York City. What a beautiful place.

Draco never liked taking me there though because the American men angered him. Apparently, American men are very daring and very bold and didn't seem to care when I was with another man. They would hit on me just the same.

Draco hated it.

It was his biggest flaw. He was a possessive man, didn't like anyone touching what he believed to be his. So it may come as a shock to you to know that Draco once got so possessive that he physically harmed a man for just saying hello to me.

What'd I tell you? Possessive.

What's worse is that whenever I tried to point this out to him, he'd act like it was no big deal. Like it didn't matter that he was so overprotective.

But was it overprotective of him to be like that? I don't think so. In all honesty, I believe that it was him being all stupid and pureblooded. Controlling.

Draco Malfoy was a complete control freak. He had to be in charge, had to be on top, had to have everything his way otherwise everyone was going to pay for it. God what an arse.

I couldn't have any friends, did I mention that?

Right. When I was with Draco, he got freaked out if I wasn't with him all the time. The only time I could ever have a life was during work hours. He wouldn't even let me go to my parents without a big interrogation. AND I basically lived with him in Malfoy Manor. I had my own flat in London (Which he wouldn't even let me pay for) AND I had my own wing in his mansion. This way he could know where I was at all times.

I only had my own flat for show, this way no one ever got suspicious. I didn't mind that part, I just didn't like living under his watchful eye. It was like living in a glass box and one wrong move could wind up being my end.

And he said he wanted me there because he loved me and wanted to spend more time with me but I knew better. He wanted me there so he could keep me in line. He said he loved me so much that when we were apart, his heart ached. Yeah right. Like Draco Malfoy even had a heart.

**CHAPTER 5: My friends like him.**

On my twenty first birthday, Harry threw me a surprise party. All I knew was that the Weasley's had invited me to dinner (on my actual birthday) and it would be rude to decline, especially since I actually wanted to go and had no reason not to...

Except for Draco.

He begged me not to go, told me I was asking for trouble. I told him that for once in our relationship, I was going to do something for me.

He almost left me right then and there.

When I went to the dinner, I found out that it was a party and that almost everyone I had ever known had shown up. Everyone from Neville Longbottom to Remus Lupin to Severus Snape to Collin Creevey and his brother. They were all there.

Except Ron. And no one knew why. They told me he had just said that he couldn't celebrate the birthday of a girl who no longer lived in his mind. They asked me what I had done. I responded, "How the hell should I know? I haven't seen him in months."

I would later learn after many difficult arguments with him that he had caught Draco and me in Arabia having dinner in our favorite restaurant and he could never forgive me unless I was willing to give up everything I had with Draco.

I wasn't willing.

Surprisingly, he didn't tell Harry like I thought he would. No. Instead he kept it our secret, which may have been even more torturous. It was like the best black mail card sitting right in his hand and he could chose to use it whenever he wanted to.

Of course, he then realized he could use it to his advantage and began asking me for things. The first thing he wanted was a back massage. Next, he wanted me to play wizard chess. Then I had to go watch all his Quidditch matches. Yes, Ronald Weasley became a beater for the Chudley Cannons. And coincidently, his team was rivals with Draco's.

So I had to go to his games...and cheer for him.

Draco was ready to kill me but I couldn't stop Ron. The only way to stop him would be to go to Harry and tell him all about me being in love with his worst enemy when all he ever wanted was for me and Ron to get together.

I couldn't break his heart like that. I wouldn't have wanted to break Ron's either. It was horrible the way everything was falling apart.

And all Ron kept saying was, "If only you'd fallen for someone we didn't hate."

**CHAPTER 6: Everything he does is sincere.**

One thing that could really destroy a relationship is when you constantly have to question your lovers motives. Why is he doing this? What is he thinking?

I ALWAYS questioned why Draco did the things he did. Was it because he loved me? Or was it because he thought I was some possession that he could boss around?

Why was he with me in the first place? What was the point? I always wanted to know. Was he with me because of great sex? Was he with me because he wanted to piss Harry and Ron off? What was it?

When I was about twenty five or so, Draco finally decided we could tell people about us. Now let's think about this. We got together in fourth year, being fourteen years old and hm... ELEVEN years later we can finally tell people?

But I know the reason why he said it. It was because he knew that at that point, there was no way we could actually tell people. Too many lies had been told. It'd just be asking for trouble. I had no other choice but to tell him no.

Ron had dropped the blackmail after a whole year of little odds and ends and so I told Draco we could drop it. There was no way in hell I was telling Harry after eleven years of hiding it.

Does eleven sound like too big a number? Unrealistic, huh? Well most people in long term relationships are already married by the time you reach year eleven.

Not me and Draco though. Nope. That would never happen.

I swear, he only was okay with telling people because he knew we never would. He's so conniving and bastardly.

**CHAPTER 7: He has been very loyal to me.**

Eleven years is a long time to be together. I knew it. He knew it. We both knew it and we were both just kidding ourselves.

But he thought that because we had been together so long, it was naturally assumed that he would cheat on me. I was supposed to just be okay with it.

He could go behind my back and have as many mistresses as he liked and I couldn't stop him. That was the logic he shared with me. Not very pleasant.

One of his whores was Lavender Brown. The funny part wasn't that he was actually shagging her. It was that she actually believed he'd have a relationship with her.

He screwed around with her for about two months and she thought that meant something. TRY ELEVEN YEARS, BITCH!

Eleven years and I don't even get the common courtesy of him letting his whores know that he's taken! She thought that Draco Malfoy was completely single and that eventually, if she shagged him long enough, then he would fall in love with her and pop the question.

Once again, ELEVEN YEARS!

I ran into her one day on the street during her time with Draco and acted like I knew nothing about it. "So Lavender, how's your love life going?" I questioned nonchalantly, hoping to get a lame response.

Instead she said, "Oh it's wonderful. Draco Malfoy and I are in love. I think tomorrow, he's going to pop the big question."

As you can only figure, I was furious. I ran straight back to Draco and began yelling at him. He told me to calm down. "It's only sex," he told me.

"Only sex? Draco, she thinks you're going to propose tomorrow!"

Lavender wasn't the only one of his hopeless whores. There was also Pansy Parkinson, Padma Patil, and Cho Chang. Damn sluts.

**CHAPTER 8: He has a set career, not being home too much so I have a lot of time alone.**

Draco never worked a full day in his entire life. He took over the family business, whatever that was, and was a Quidditch Star.

I slept at the Manor every night, only using my home for when I was having visitors (which was very rare) and even then, I'd apparate to the manor when they left no matter what time.

Anyway, every morning when I left for work, Draco was just getting out of bed. And every day when I came back, there he was. I never had a moment to myself. I practically stopped reading due to my lack of free time. His career sure gave him too much time to be home and to be with me.

Draco always told me that if I loved him enough, it wouldn't matter. I should want to spend all my time with him and give up everything else. I replied, "I should give everything up when YOU don't?" He stopped bothering me momentarily and then we'd resume the argument the next day.

The only true time I had for myself was the rare Saturday evenings when he'd be off screwing one of his whores. Usually he shagged them when I was at work but every once in a while, he would tell me he had business on a Saturday evening. Of course I saw right through that. Who works on Saturday night? Not a man who doesn't even work during a weekday, that's for sure. I mean, Quidditch was basically only once or twice a week and only during Quidditch Season. He was too lazy to get a real job.

Don't get me wrong though. Draco Malfoy was rich. Richer that you could ever imagine. Oh yes. Filthy rich. It didn't matter if he worked. He hired people to do all the work and keep his companies under control.

He was so well off that he would buy me a new piece of jewelry every month. And I mean really big fancy jewelry. Diamonds, rubies, sapphires, and emeralds, anything that I wanted was mine. He spared no expanse.

Of course I had no place to wear them, but it was the thought that mattered.

All I know is that after having been with a man as rich as Draco, I'd need someone to keep me in the expensive manner that I had become accustomed to. He'd need a good job, one which allowed him to be out often and give me my space, and it'd have to be high paying. I could never go back to being middle class.

**CHAPTER 9: He was a Gryffindor and everyone expected me to.**

I'd like to take this time to point out some strong differences between me and Draco.

He was a Slytherin, cunning and sly but most of all dishonest and whiny. I was a Gryffindor, brave and righteous and most of all hard working.

He was a pureblood, taught that he was superior to everyone around him. I was of muggle parents, a freak of nature with power that came out of thin air. I was modest about my abilities for the most part and I always tried to be kind to everyone no matter their station.

It was almost random for me and Draco to be together. We had nothing in common. He knew it. I knew it. We both learned to ignore it but it stayed in the back of our minds all the time.

We were like night and day but the main difference we had, the one that was the cause of a good portion of our fights, was the house difference.

We would always revert back to our old Hogwarts House Rivalry. Whenever we got into a verbal spar, he'd always use the fact that I was a Gryffindor to insult me. I in return would call him a "Sneaky, Slimy, Slytherin." He hated that name but I thought it fit him perfectly.

I always told Draco, "Even if you hadn't been such an arse to my friends and me in school, they'd still hate you." To them, it never mattered if the person was good or mean. All that mattered was what house they were in.

Anyway, I truly believe it was all a sport to them. They loved hating him, especially Ron. I think Ron always hated Draco just because he was everything Ron wasn't. Draco had all the opportunities that, as a pureblood, Ron should have gotten.

Poor deprived Ron. He stopped blackmailing me on my twenty fifth birthday, the day I met Oliver Wood for tea on a casual date. Ron took it as a sign that I was moving on and that made him happy. Apparently that was all he wanted. I didn't really care.

I met with Oliver for tea and was bored as hell. He spent the entire time discussing Gryffindor Quidditch Games and class. We went and shagged afterwards which was the only decent part of the evening.

I hated the fact that Ron loved the idea of me being with Oliver. It made me mad knowing that Ron only liked him because of his house. Oliver was nothing special. It's not as if Ron just wanted the best for me. He just wanted anyone that wasn't a Slytherin or a Malfoy.

After I went on that date with Oliver, I told him I didn't want a relationship so we were just going to be casual shags. He said that'd be okay but then he went and told Ron that we were dating. Ron then told Harry and Ginny and after that, word spread quickly.

I figured I might as well just date the bloke if everyone already thought I was dating him. After the first few dates, Ginny brought up marriage. "Oh dear, Hermione," she sighed one day when we were having tea with the boys. "Just think about it. One day you'll be married to one of the greatest Quidditch stars of our time and Harry and I will be married by then and then we can all have kids together and be best friends for life." I nearly choked on my crumpet. What an awful thought.

I didn't care though. I just smiled and pretended like she was right, like that's the way it would happen. And of course, when I smiled, Ron and Harry thought that meant I liked the idea and then told Oliver to propose.

**CHAPTER 10: My friends like him.**

I didn't say yes when Oliver proposed, like I mentioned earlier. That would have been ludicrous. I didn't have feelings for him. It would never have worked.

But since Oliver and I both were very big names to the wizarding community, our story was all over the daily prophet - with the wrong ending. The Headlines said "Gryffindor Granger accepts proposal from Chudley Cannons Keeper - Oliver Wood" I was mortified to say the least, especially when I knew Draco was going to see it. It wasn't even true but how was he supposed to know that?

That was of course the reason Draco and I started to fight - I mean REALLY fight. Before that, the fights never meant anything. They were silly and inconsequential.

But when news of Oliver's proposal came out, Draco could think of nothing but breaking it up. I tried to tell him it was just gossip but did he listen? No.

One day, I went to the Burrow for tea with Ron and Harry. As soon as we had sat down at the table, we heard noise from the fire place. It was Draco. He had decided to crash.

"Granger, we need to talk," he said with annoyance.

"I told you this morning, Draco. This conversation will have to wait until tonight." Ron seemed mighty upset by Draco's appearance as he began to flip out.

"You have no right to enter my house uninvited, Malfoy!" he hollered. "Get the bloody hell out this instant!"

"Bite me, Weasel," Draco replied with arrogance. "I came to talk to Granger and I'm not leaving until I talk to her."

"Why would you need to talk to her, Malfoy?" Harry asked ever so ignorantly. He had no clue what was going on.

"Because he's in love with her, Harry," Ron responded for Draco. "It's been going on for years. I caught them when she was only 20. I don't know when it started though."

"Is that why you didn't come to her twenty-first birthday party?" Harry questioned. "I always wondered about that."

"He didn't come because he was being a jealous prick," I told him. "And I didn't tell you Harry because I didn't think you'd approve." I knew Harry would be mad finding out like this.

"Damn right I wouldn't approve," he confirmed. "You're with MALFOY! You're dating the enemy and a well known death eater!"

"I am NOT a death eater, Pothead," Draco stated. "And even if I was, the war is over. It was over a long time ago. You won so just shut up about it. You're a sore winner, Potter."

"The war may be over but that doesn't make it alright that so many people's lives were lost that day, lives that didn't have to be taken." Ever the hero Harry was.

"Can we get back to the point at hand?" Ron screamed. "Hermione is seeing Malfoy."

"How long?" Harry asked.

"What do you mean?" I was pretending to be naïve. I'm not sure it worked.

"I mean, Hermione, how long have you been with him? Five years? Seven? How long?"

I faked as if I didn't know but they continued to press for an answer and before I could say anything, Draco beat me to it. "Since fourth year, Potter. You do the math. If we were fourteen in fourth year and we're twenty six now, how many years do you reckon that is?"

"Twelve years, 'Mione?" Harry said as if it was possible that Draco had been lying. "You've been keeping this secret from me for twelve years?"

Luckily, that day didn't wind up ruining my friendship with Harry and Ron. Or even Oliver for that matter.

I did however lose Draco. He left after some convincing and I patched things up with Ron and Harry. I didn't get back to the Manor until about 9 in the evening. He was just sitting there waiting for me and we fought.

I told him that it was insane to think we could still be the same after everything that had happened. We couldn't go back to the way we were, staying in a relationship that would never move forward on to the next step. What were we waiting for? We couldn't just stay in such a burnt out relationship forever. There had to be an end. I asked where he wanted this to go and he just glared at me.

"Get all your things together," he commanded me. "You can't stay here anymore." Because I still had my flat in London I wasn't worried but the words were crushing. He didn't want me around and I knew what that meant.

He didn't want me anymore.

No. I came out on top that day, in everyone else's opinions. All I wound up losing was half of my heart. Draco completed me and without him around, I was only a shell of what I used to be.

Of course they would never realize that. All they saw was false happiness. So on my wedding day, Ginny stood with me as I prepared to walk down the aisle. "This is it, 'Mione," she told me. "Everything changes today."

I was crying and she knew right away that the tears I cried were not just of nerves or happiness. "Why are you even marrying him?" she asked me, truly sorry for me.

I just wiped my face and gave her a weak smile. "Because my friends like him."

**A/N...This is a one shot I believe, unless you guys really like it. If you guys really want another one, I may write a sequel told in Draco's perspective about the top ten reasons he marries?. Or just a sequel about what happens to Hermione after she marries Oliver Wood. You guys let me know what you think.**


End file.
